


Two

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [57]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adoption, Attempt at Humor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Fourth Doctor, Dialogue-Only, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fourth Doctor, One Shot, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Stimming, The Fourth Doctor Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Susan would like a sibling and the Doctor has an amusing anecdote.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/gifts).



> Written for Pearlislove, who gave me this prompt:
> 
> Susan wants a sibling! I think it'd be really fun to see Harry, The Doctor and Sarah handle that!
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Mum?”

“Yes, darling?”

“You know how Jane’s parents have just had a baby?”

“Yeah...”

“Well I was wondering why I don’t have a little brother or sister. No one else is an only child at school. I’d quite like a little brother or sister. Would you be able to get me one?”

“...”

“Mum?”

“Yes, I’m listening, darling. I was just thinking... well, your Dad and Par and I’ve thought about this before, you know.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, we have. But we decided we’d be better off if we just had you. We don’t need another kid. And I’m afraid it’s not as simple as just getting another baby.”

“Why not?”

“The adoption system is really hard to navigate. It took us ages to get through it. And we were lucky to get you, to be honest. And we did look into getting you a sibling a couple of years ago, but it didn’t work out.”

“How come?”

“Well... let’s just say the woman at the adoption agency didn’t take to your Par.”

“What did he do? Did he do the ‘being rude to someone by accident’ thing?”

“Yes, she didn’t like being told the smell of incense in her office was making Par feel sick. And he accidentally broke a cup with his yoyo.”

“How’d he do that?”

“Ask Par, darling. Trust me, he’ll be more than happy to tell you the story.”

“Did somebody say the Yoyo Story?!”

“See what I mean?”

\---

“Mum, about what I said earlier... do you wish I had a baby brother or sister?”

“Not really, no. Sometimes I think it’d be nice to have another child running around the house, but I don’t think I really want to have another child. We’re all perfectly happy with just having you.”

“Thanks, Mum. I mean, I’d like a baby sibling, but it’s not that important. And, anyway, I’ve got more parents than anyone else at school. Having three parents is way rarer than having a sibling! And I like things the way they are too.”

“So do I, darling. Did you enjoy Par’s story earlier?”

“Yeah, it was so funny! It sounded like that woman was so annoyed with him!”

“Trust me, Susan, she was. And I only made her angrier when I couldn’t stop laughing. We had to leg it back to the TARIS, didn’t we, Sarah?”

“Yes, just for a change! Anyway, I’m glad you’re all right with being an only child. Good night, darling.”

“Night, Mum.”

“Night, Susan.”

“Night, Par.”


End file.
